Mario Party World
Mario Party World is an upcoming Mario Party game for the Nintendo Wii U. The game returns to the old format of collecting coins for a star. Plot The plot in Mario Party World is how it is Mario's birthday, and everybody celebrates by throwing him a good old fashioned Mario Party. They promised him this would be the best one yet. However, while the party was going on, Bowser came in and was mad that nobody invited him. So he stole the Sprixies that were previously partying with Mario and friends and took them to his castle. Mario knew that Bowser's castle was on the party route, so he suggested that everybody would party on the way to Bowser. Everybody agreed. Characters (Images Coming Soon). Mario Luigi Peach Rosalina Daisy Yoshi Birdo Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Koopa Troopa Boo Wario Waluigi Mii Unlockable Characters Sprixies Bowser Bowser Jr. King Boo Peety Pirhana Gameplay The gameplay in Mario Party World, while returning to the old format, is still pretty complex. In this Mario Party instead of hitting a dice block and moving a number of spaces individually, everybody will be roaming around the board at the same time. But don't worry, the dice block isn't gone - everybody will be rolling on it to get to places. Much better than walking! Coins are spread out all around the board, and it will be a frenzy trying to be the fastest to get some. Once you beat a mini-game, the coins will reset their positions to someplace different, so you won't get bored of looking for the same coins in the same spot over and over again. Once you collect these coins, you can look around for Toad, and yes, the original red mushroom. He'll give you a star if you manage to grab twenty coins. (NOTE: To make the game harder, you will no longer start with ten coins. But that's really the only thing from the old formula changed). But there's much more to do than just collecting coins on the various boards. You can visit the Koopa Troopa shop for some fun items, head over to a Boo to steal some coins (but you can no longer steal stars), go to a Bullet Bill to blast off to a random location on the board, or head on over to the Mushroom Genie, who will try to explain where the star is. But get your pencil and paper, because he'll throw all sorts of info at you. "Go forward, turn left, turn right, stop, turn left . . ." Ugh. Now all that is fun, but the real star of the show is a Chance Mini-Game. Chance Mini-Games are mini-games that you find lying around the board, fifteen different ones in each board. One one is used by a player, it can no longer be used by that player for the match. But it can be used by others. What makes Chance Mini-Games so unique is that you play them by yourself. You can play a Chance Mini-Game while other players are still roaming around. Sweet! Once you complete a chance mini-game, (which could consist of bouncing on mushrooms, completing a mystery house, escaping the haunted mansion, etc.), you will earn Mini Stars. Mini Stars can be traded into the Baby Bowser Bank for an amount of coins that includes five more coins than the amount of Mini Stars you earned. For example, if you earned five Mini Stars, you could trade them in at the Baby Bowser Bank for ten coins. Boards There are several boards in Mario Party World, and while they all may look different, all that is really different is the layout and the chance mini-games. Party Kingdom Toad Pathways Yoshi Canyon Toadette Drive Sector Square Koopa Factory Wario Dome Birdo Valley Corona Mountain Bowser Galatic Way Category:Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games